


Noble

by elephant_bubbles



Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Babyfic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: At 2:32 am the next morning, about six hours after Byakuya had last felt his daughter move inside his girlfriend, Arisu Togami came into the world.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Noble

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure what rabbit hole I fell down to get here, but this poly ship dynamic plus a baby was something I guess I just needed to write, so I hope you like it! c:

* * *

“Where’s my little princess? When is she going to move for daddy?” 

Byakuya had both his hands on the sides of Kyoko’s stomach, his forehead pressed to her baby bump. This was one of his favorite games in the later stages of Kyoko’s pregnancy, talking to the baby. She and Makoto were the only ones who got to see this side of him, the one ready and eager to embrace fatherhood. There were only a handful of days before the game would end and they would all really be looking at her, so he wanted to take all the opportunities he could to do it now. 

“Darling? Are you in there?” 

“She’s in there, alright,” Kyoko replied. “She’s currently got either a foot or an elbow right above your hand.”

Byakuya quickly moved his hands further up the swell of Kyoko’s belly to feel whatever tiny body part his unborn daughter was stretching out (as best she could) inside her mother. 

“She’s nearly out of room in there, I believe.” 

“That makes sense, since she was supposed to be here three days ago,” Byakuya replied. “I suppose she’s just too comfortable in there.”

“Hopefully she won’t stay that way for too much longer,” Kyoko replied with a sigh. “I’m more than ready to have her here, in my arms.”

Byakuya nodded, feeling a larger shift under his palm before whatever part his daughter had been indulging him in feeling disappeared again. 

“Yes, I am as well,” he replied. “And no doubt Makoto is ready, too.”

“I’m sure he is,” Kyoko agreed. Inside of her, she felt the baby’s tiny body give another huge shift, no doubt trying to get comfortable. And yet, maybe it wasn’t just that...

Byakuya had gone back to trying to feel his daughter move, rubbing the sides of Kyoko’s stomach when she felt it. A tight, uncomfortable feeling in her lower back, which made her grimace, before a sharp pain in her abdomen near where Byakuya’s hands were.

“You’ll have to excuse me for a moment, I have to move positions,” Kyoko said.

“What’s the matter?”

“Help me up,” Kyoko just said, grimacing slightly. A bit concerned and now back to his regular self, Byakuya sat up and helped his girlfriend to do the same. She cradled her belly with a hand as she stepped off the bed, using her other hand to press on her lower back and giving a small groan. 

Her eyes popped open when the sound of water hitting the carpet could be heard, meeting Byakuya’s confused eyes.

“My water just broke, it’s time,” she said, relieved that the pressure inside her had been relieved, but slightly embarrassed about it happening on the carpet. Byakuya nodded.

* * *

At 2:32 am the next morning, about six hours after Byakuya had last felt his daughter move inside his girlfriend, Arisu Togami came into the world. 

Byakuya felt himself become overwhelmed with emotion as he watched the doctor place his crying daughter on Kyoko’s chest, and heard Kyoko’s hoarse voice instantly start cooing at her. 

“Hello there, gorgeous. You finally decided to come out and meet us, hm?”

She looked up from the baby’s pink face, tears welling in her own eyes as she met Byakuya’s.

“I love you.”

The new father chuckled through his tears and leaned in, planting a kiss on Kyoko’s sweaty, flushed face. “I love you, too. You did so good.”

He pulled back from his girlfriend’s face slightly to look down at his daughter, bringing a gentle hand to her head, feeling her soft, wet hair. “And I love you so much, too. Welcome to the world, Arisu.” 

* * *

“Byakuya? Is she here?” 

Makoto’s eager, excited voice asking him this question was the final nail in the coffin in his realization of all that had transpired the last few hours: he was a father. He felt his heart skip a beat as he nodded to himself. He didn’t think to wonder why his boyfriend was awake at this ungodly hour; he had been waiting for the baby to be born as long as both Kyoko and Byakuya had been, so of course he would be eagerly awaiting the news.

“She’s here,” he confirmed, giving a chuckle as he heard his boyfriend’s excited squeal from the other end of the line. “And it’s about time. Kyoko pushed for almost two hours.”

Makoto’s squeal immediately stopped, and a gasp took its place. “She what?! Two hours?” 

“Almost,” Byakuya gently corrected, bringing a hand up to brush through his hair. “The nurse was getting worried that Arisu wouldn’t be able to be born properly, but eventually she decided to come out. And she’s beautiful. Eight pounds, twelve ounces, twenty one inches long. Born at 2:32 am. Kyoko is absolutely exhausted, but happy.” 

“Oh my god,” Makoto said, taking the information in. “When do you think I can come see her?” 

“I believe normal visiting hours begin at 8 am, unless they’ve changed since...you know.”

Makoto nodded; the world was in a crisis, but the birth of the baby was his temporary distraction from all that. 

“You know I’ll be there as soon as I can be,” he said. 

“I know,” Byakuya said. “But for now, try to sleep. Get some rest before you come to see them.” 

“I’ll try,” Makoto said, “Give them both a kiss for me.”

“You know it,” Byakuya replied. “See you later.”

Makoto hung up first, and Byakuya took a deep breath. He turned his head to the side, the sight of Kyoko resting in the bed with their baby making his heart skip a beat. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and took his spot at the bedside again, looking over his girls.

* * *

“There he is,” Byakuya whispered, setting his phone down on the side table. He felt his heart skip a beat, before leaving the bedside to cross the room to answer the door. Kyoko looked down with tired eyes to meet her daughter’s equally sleepy ones. She had slept on and off, but the exhaustion and aches from her daughter’s long birth still overtook her body. She hummed gently as she pulled the blanket down a bit from over the baby’s head, wanting to show as much of her off to Makoto as she could. 

The next time that Kyoko looked up, she saw her boyfriends standing just at the hospital room’s curtain that blocked the door. She felt a tired smile come over her face as she saw Makoto making his way to the bed with Byakuya in tow, the last of her family members who hadn’t met the baby to meet the new addition. 

“Hi, Kyoko,” Makoto whispered, beaming at Kyoko from the bedside. “Can I see her?” 

“Hello, you. Of course you can,” Kyoko replied (her voice sounding tired and hoarse to her ears). Makoto gasped as he got the first glance of the baby’s face, her eyes opening slightly at the sound of the sudden voice.

“Makoto, I’d like you to meet Arisu,” Kyoko whispered, the second father’s eyes widening as he got his first glance at the new family member. 

“Wow,” Makoto breathed, never having experienced meeting a newborn before this, no less one that he already felt so much love in his heart for. “She’s beautiful. Hi, sweetheart.” 

Arisu turned her head slightly at the new voice (but one she recognized), quietly taking in the brand new world around her as she was admired. 

“But why is her face all squishy? Is she okay?” Makoto asked. Byakuya gave a slight look of disgust at Makoto’s words, as if he could call his daughter anything but beautiful, but Kyoko ignored it. 

“That’s just how newborns look,” Kyoko replied. “It’s because of their journey into the world.” 

“From what Byakuya said, it sounds like her journey was a big one,” Makoto said, giving Kyoko a sympathetic look. 

“It was, indeed,” Kyoko agreed with a small nod. “I’m exhausted, but at least she’s here now.” 

Makoto smiled again, and he nodded. “I’m happy she’s here too!” 

Byakuya’s face relaxed again, and he looked back to his little family with pride. 

**Author's Note:**

> The baby’s name means 'noble' and seemed fitting for the title. Thanks for reading!


End file.
